Ad Astra
by SeleneD
Summary: AU/AH - Nobody likes to be forced to marry and when their parents tell them that they have to, Rebekah and Kol make a plan to make sure that the other doesn't marry. Wanting to be together, they have to deal with family, friends and each other. Rebekah/Kol - Rebekol.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Finally I got it up. My newest Rebekol story, inspired by Romeo & Juliet. It was suggested by the lovely Dante 101 and well, I wrote it. I want to thank my beta Jen aka stelenacasket on tumblr, and I hope there aren't too many mistakes left after I went and did some more writing to it afterwards. Those of you waiting updates on my other fics, they are coming, I just got taken away by the need to write this. Next chapter, if all goes well and I get lots of reviews *hint hint*, should be here next Sunday. I will try to update once a week or more, that depends on you, lovely readers. I also want to say that, this fic is very dear to me and I have never written a chap so long so please let me know how you liked it, because I know you liked it. (yes, I am that conceited lol). Anyway, I will stop blabbering and let you read. Enjoy! -SeleneD ... p.s. If you don't like this ship, don't read it, I will not tolerate hate._

* * *

Chapter 1

...

...

. _*Pain was destined to be the melody of her love. And one can at the best, face destiny … but not change it*_.

...

...

Rebekah walked up the stairs, irritated at her mother and father. She had not liked hearing about how in a month's time, she was to be married. Her hand glided over the banister and she held on to it, to stop herself from falling down. Tears gathered in her eyes and she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, her lower lip trembling, legs suddenly feeling like they were jelly. Her long, golden hair framed her face as she lowered her head, staring at the ground, thinking of what this meant for her. She turned and quietly sat down on a step, bringing her hand to her mouth, covering it to muffle any sound that would come out. It would not be wise to alert anyone that she was crying. Rebekah would have rather done it back in the safety of her room, but could not make another step.

Tears fell down her face, over her pale cheeks, a soft whimper escaping her lips. Her hands began to tremble as she sobbed quietly on the stairs. Her white skirt forgotten in her sorrow, now gathering dirt from beneath her. Rebekah did not care for it, she did not care for anything but how miserable her life had suddenly become.

Her parents surely could not do this to her, she thought. It was not right. Rebekah was young, too young to be married. To be a wife, a mother, to be with someone she did not love or want or feel anything towards. She didn't want to live that life. But she knew that there was nothing she could do. Her two eldest brothers were already married, and it was only a matter of time before she too was forced to go through with the same fate.

Wiping her tears off from her face with the back of her hand, Rebekah stood up and brushed her hands over her clothes, straightening them and removing any dust that might have held on. She lifted her head and ran a hand through her hair making sure it was smooth and did not show any distress she felt. Finally making sure that no one was around, Rebekah finished climbing the stairs and opened the door to her room, breathing a sigh of relief that no one had seen her.

She looked in the mirror before calling her chambermaid, happy that her face wasn't flushed or her eyes weren't red from crying. She took off her clothes and let them drop to the floor, stepping out of them while she waited for her help. Rebekah was clad only in her underwear and opened the doors to the balcony, stepping outside, looking at everything. The sky was dark and no starts were to be seen. Maybe the world felt her sadness, Rebekah though and smiled, leave it to her to think of something so ridiculous.

"My god, child," She heard from behind her and turned with slight smirk playing on her lips, "Get dressed this instant or you'll catch your death like that"

"But nanny you know how I feel about those clothes." Rebekah said with a smile, and walked closer to the old woman picking up her clothes and wrapped her arms around her. "I much rather be cold than not be able to breathe. Who ever made them should be forced to wear them, not I"

Rebekah spoke softly and with a childish innocence. She knew her nanny didn't mind, as the old woman was more of a mother to Rebekah than Esther ever was. Ever since Rebekah had been born, she was taken care of by Nanny and Rebekah was very close to the old woman. She could be herself around the woman and not fear being ridiculed or told to act her age, or a certain way.

"Do not speak of such foolish things, and go have your bath so you can go to bed" Nanny said, with a faint smile as she pushed Rebekah's hands off her.

Rebekah didn't answer but moved into the bathroom to find her bath drawn and ready for her. Slipping of the remaining clothes she had on, Rebekah slid in the bath and under the water. She loved most to pretend to be able to live underwater at least for those few moments before her lungs forced her to break free and inhale. She would lie there with her head under water and the rest of the world seized to matter for a moment. No sounds were heard, no shouting or screaming. All she was feeling was a sense of peace and tranquillity and she cursed her lungs for being so weak and needing air, wishing she could stay there forever.

Her nanny came and washed her hair and left towels for Rebekah when she was ready to come out. Rebekah could hear the old woman in her room, probably getting her bed ready and folding her clothes. Rebekah didn't care much, she was glad to have been left alone to her thoughts.

She wished she could drown herself but knew that nanny will save her in time. Rebekah also knew that nanny would tell her parents and that was something she didn't want. After today's revelation, she didn't want anything to do with her mother and father. She wished she could talk to her married brothers, but they would just tell her to stop being so foolish and do what she had to do.

Rebekah hated that they didn't understand how different this was for her. Niklaus and Elijah had chosen their wives themselves. It wasn't like they were forced to marry someone they didn't know or love. She still remembered the day they came home with smiles on their faces and told her that they had chosen to marry and would be leaving the house to live with their wives.

"Sister, I have great news" Niklaus exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, turning them both, making Rebekah laugh.

"What is it brother? It must be something special if it has you in such good mood" Rebekah asked, giggling when her brother returned her to her feat.

"Oh it is. Elijah and I have decided to marry" Niklaus said, grinning like a fool and Rebekah's smile dropped. "Don't worry Rebekah; you are still my favourite sister"

Her brothers were going to leave her. She understood that thought but was not happy about it. She wanted to scream at Niklaus for abandoning her but seeing how happy he was, she didn't want to ruin his good mood. Maybe she would be happy when her time came, she thought. But seeing his chosen girl at their wedding, gave Rebekah a realisation that all women were unhappy in their marriage as they did not get to choose who to marry, with whom to spend their life with.

The water in the bath had gone cold and Rebekah's teeth were chattering when she rose from her thoughts. Quickly finishing washing, she wrapped the towel around her body and tip toed back to her bed, glad that the room was warm. She dried herself off and then put on the long night gown that was left on her bed and climbed under the covers, sighing happily that the bed was warm.

Her wet hair were sticking uncomfortably to the back of her neck but she shook the thoughts away as the warms enveloped her and she fell asleep, all bad thoughts from today disappearing as her tiredness took over.

...

...

Her slumber was interrupted as light caresses' were ghosting over her face and she realised that someone was trying to wake her up. Her side was shaken once more and she heard her name being called. She frowned and groaned, not wanting to open her eyes and see who it was, but the shaking was starting to annoy her and without opening her eyes, she stretched her arms and hit someone right in the face.

She heard a gasp and a whispered curse and realised that it was her brother. Thoughts ran through her head as she thought of why he was here in her room and more importantly in her bed at this time of night. Surely he hadn't had heard of her fate just yet, she thought groggily, she had wanted to tell him herself.

Slowly, opening one eye, she smiled as the face of her brother materialised in front of her. He was lying on his side, facing her, his brow was creased in frustration and anger, but in his eyes she could see a great deal of pain and sadness.

"What's happened, Kol?" She asked in a whisper; bring her fingers to his face, lightly touching his furrowed brow. She didn't like to see her brother sad, or in pain. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing sister dear, I just head some rather disturbing news and just wanted to see you." Kol answered, his voice barely above a whisper. His hand was lying on top of Rebekah's arm and fingers softly brushing over her skin. "I hope you don't mind that I woke you. I didn't want to be alone at this moment"

"Of course I don't mind" Rebekah smiled and rested her hand on the side of his face. It had been so long since she had seen him. She wanted to make his stay with her for as long as she could. "Tell me, what have you heard that's so awful? I wish to know everything and don't leave anything out"

Kol raised his hand to his face and put it on top of Rebekah's, giving it a light squeeze and bring it to his lips, softly kissing it once, than intertwining their fingers, all while looking into her eyes. He noticed the light flush that crept on her cheeks and smiled to himself. Kol was glad to have been able to do that to his sister. He always regarded her as more than his sister because to have thoughts like that was wrong, he knew, but he didn't want to stop.

Thoughts of Rebekah haunted him all the time and he was sure that he was slowly going insane. He would sometimes watch her when she wasn't looking and imagined how she would feel wrapped in his arms. Sure, he held her sometimes, but at those times he was acting like her brother, not like a lover he so wished to be.

He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her so passionately and not share her with anyone. He loved how her hair always smelled like spring. Her skin felt so soft against his and he cursed for wanting to touch her and taste her. He could never act on his desires; Rebekah would surely think that he was mad. He'd much rather have her like a sister than not have her in his life at all.

Kol stood then and Rebekah thought that he was leaving her but relaxed when she saw that he was just removing some of his clothes and lifted the covers so he could slide in and she moved her body closer to him. She was already hot under the covers, but she couldn't miss the chance to be this close to him. He was the only man who she had lied with and was sure that brothers and sisters weren't supposed to do this but something inside of her just called for him, wanting to be close to him, to touch him. But she held herself back, only letting him touch her as much as he wanted, out of fear that Kol too will leave her if he discovered what was wrong with her.

Feeling Rebekah so close to him, Kol put his hand on her waist, surprised slightly that she didn't tell him to stop. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes before starting to speak.

"Father called for me tonight. I knew it was something bad as you know he doesn't really talk to us unless it's to order us around. I went to see him and mother was there too. I was surprised at first, but when he began to speak, I realised that they were both there because they knew I would never agree to it." Kol explained, frowning. His thumb was rubbing over Rebekah's skin and she was looking at him with confusion in her eyes. "They told me that it's time I chose a wife. Can you believe them?"

Rebekah forgot how to breathe the moment Kol mentioned taking a wife. She couldn't lose him too, not to some woman she didn't know. She frowned at his words and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"But I thought you can chose when you wish not when they tell you too" She asked after a moment.

"Not this time. Father already made arrangements, I marry a week after you and I have so little time to find someone." He answered and sighed. Removing his hand from Rebekah's side, he turned to his back and closed his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief.

He thought about how he was supposed to find someone to love and marry in only a matter of weeks, knowing full well that any woman he finds will be nothing compared to the blond beauty that lie next to him, the one he loves with all his heart and soul. He turned his head towards her and opened his eyes, marvelling how much beauty his sister possessed and didn't even realize it.

Kol wasn't happy to find out that she was to be married off to some man who will not love her like he loves her, who will never treat her the way she deserves to be treated, who will not give her all the things she will want. He felt jealous of the man already and wished there was something he could do, to save his sister from a life that will make her unhappy. But what was he to do when he was in the same situation as her. His only chance was to spend as much time with her now as he could.

Rebekah watched her brother as he turned and felt suddenly cold without his hand on her. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest that Rebekah was sure Kol could hear it, but if he did, he didn't say and she returned her eyes to his face. His chestnut coloured hair was sticking up and she wanted to run her fingers through it, to see how soft it was. Biting on her bottom lip, she let her eyes move lower on his face, admiring how he looked in the soft glow of candle light. His eyes were closed but Rebekah knew that he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen on a man. His lips looked so inviting that it took all of her self control not to bring her lips to his and taste him.

When he turned to look at her, Rebekah sucked in air and just stared in those big eyes of his, thinking of how much she will miss him when they will be married and almost never see each other again. But while she still has him, she will make it very hard for any woman he chooses. Kol was her brother and she will not let him be with someone that didn't deserve him.

"What are you thinking about Rebekah?" Kol asked, raising a brow, looking at her like he knew exactly what she had planned.

Rebekah turned on her stomach, and held herself up on her elbows. Her left shoulder was exposed as her nightgown had slipped in her turning but she didn't care, it was far too hot to be so covered up, especially with Kol next to her.

"Nothing brother, do not worry" Rebekah answered with a smile. She played with her hair, choosing not to look at him too long. She felt his fingers on her shoulder and tensed, wishing he would touch her more.

Kol couldn't stop looking at her shoulder, and when Rebekah had started playing with her hair his resolve broke and he reached out and moved his fingers over her delicate skin. It was so soft and warm, that he wished he could touch more but feeling her tense under his touch, he quickly removed his hand and got out of bed.

Rebekah felt the shift in the bed and lifted her head to see him putting back his clothes on. She was sad that he had chosen to go, but she knew not to dream about things that would never happen.

"I've kept you up long enough, I should go and let you sleep more" Kol said and leaned down to kiss her on the head, "Goodnight Rebekah"

She watched him go and released the breath she had been holding ever since he touched her and with a groan let her head fall on the pillow.

This is wrong, she told herself, I should not feel like this about him. But she couldn't help the way she lit up around him, or the way her heart was beating out of her chest whenever Kol was near, or the way her butterflies went crazy in her stomach whenever he smiled in her direction. She loved her brother dearly, but she didn't love him as her brother, she loved him much more than that and wondered if she will ever stop.

Turning back around and lying on her side, facing the door, Rebekah closed her eyes and waited for sleep to wash over her, so she could forget about this day. The day her whole word collapsed around her when she found out that not only she was to marry, but her brother as well.

...

...

Kol quickly and quietly moved to his room, thankful that he didn't bump into anyone as he didn't know how to explain to someone why he was sneaking out of his sister's room in the middle of the night. He closed the door behind him and rested against it, his breath coming in pants as he was excited at how his night had turned around after finding out that he has weeks to choose a wife.

Remembering the conversation with his parents, Kol felt a surge of anger in him and walked away from the door to the balcony. He needed some air and he held on to the railings hard. His knuckles were turning white but he didn't notice, as he stared out and composed himself.

He was angry for so many reasons that his brain had a hard time choosing one and giving it to him, instead throwing all his thoughts at him at once.

His sister was getting married. His darling sister Rebekah was to be married and there was nothing he could do about it. He will be losing her forever and he knew that it will break his heart more than anything else and he was sure that the pain will kill him alone. But he didn't want to leave Rebekah all alone in a world where no one would take care of her. He would rather suffer the pain then do that to her.

Then there was his upcoming marriage. What his parents were thinking he will never know, but he was sure that they weren't thinking at all. His father only cared about what others thought of him and that meant that everyone in the family had to suffer. Everyone except mother as she was just like father and cared more about others than about her children. He wished that the woman he will be forced to marry will be different than his mother as he would not be able to tolerate her and it would mean the end to his life as he knew it.

Kol hated being put in this position. His brother's were free to choose who and when to marry so why not him? He had already made up his mind that once Rebekah was married off, he will leave the country and disappear from all their lives and suffer in pain all by himself, no need to involve others. But now that he was forced to do this, and his feelings towards Rebekah have only grown in the recent months, Kol knew that he will not be able to leave like he planned. He will be forced to live with another, to touch and kiss and produce an heir that he did not want, all because his parents told him too.

Sometimes he wished that he was stronger than that. That he would be able to stand up to his father and tell him that he will not under any circumstances will marry now or ever and that was final. But he wasn't, he thought as he lowered his head and put his arms on the railings, holding his head in his hands.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked himself out loud, knowing that no one will hear him. "How am I supposed to stop all this?"

Sighing, he straightened out and walked back inside, dropping down on the bed, with one hand behind his head and the other on his stomach.

When he had stormed out of his father's room, he went straight to Rebekah knowing full well that she will be sleeping already but he had to see her. When he was lying down next to her, watching her sleeping face, he had smiled to himself imagining her face on his wife, but the image didn't quite work there. He had touched her face, brushing her hair away from her eyes. He wanted to lean in and kiss her, to brush his lips against hers and taste her lips before she disappeared from his life forever. When she had awoken, she looked so adorable, that he wanted to pull her to him and never let her go.

Kol knew that torturing himself with thoughts of Rebekah as more than his sister wasn't right, but at least he could have her in his thoughts. Getting from bed, he shed the clothes on his back and after a quick shower; he got under the covers and closed his eyes, imagining Rebekah's soft lips moving against his as he fell asleep.

...

...

When Kol woke, the first thing he realised was that the sun was shining in through the windows he didn't close the night before. And the loud screaming noises from down the hall. Without thinking too much about it, he jumped to his feet, grabbed a robe and ran out of his room and to find the source of the screams so he can finish the job and wring their neck so he can get back to sleep. He was almost at his sister's door when it opened and out ran Rebekah, crying her eyes out.

Kol being the protective brother than he was, ran after her and when he caught her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body to his and held on tight, while he moved them so they were back in his room. His hand was on her hair, gently stroking it as he tried to calm her down, while the other hand was on her lower back fitting together like a puzzle.

"What happened, Rebekah?" Kol asked. The crying girl in his arms muttered something but he didn't understand. "I'm sorry what? I can't understand you"

Rebekah pulled away from his embrace for a moment to clarify herself. "She wants me to marry Tyler Lockwood! Kol, I can't marry him, he's a monster. He already had two wives and they're both dead. If I marry him, I know I'm going to be next" She said and then continued crying.

Kol held her while he tried to remember all there was to it about the man, his parents were marrying his sister to. He had heard that Tyler Lockwood was a ruthless man, much like their father, so what Ester was thinking when she gave her permission for the union, Kol didn't know, but he'll be damned if he will let his sister become the third and possibly dead wife of such a man. He had heard how Lockwood's wives suddenly died a few months into the marriage and wasn't going to stand by and let the same happen to Rebekah.

"Don't worry, it won't happen" He told her, not sure if she heard as he whispered it.

He wasn't going to let that lay his hands on Rebekah, even if he has to get rid of him himself. And that is exactly what he will do, Kol realised while he thought of a way to save his sister from an unhappy marriage. He will get rid of Tyler Lockwood and any other man that wanted to take his sister away from him.

"I'm sorry. I probably woke you and here you are making me feel better" Rebekah said, pulling away from him and he let her go, no matter how much a voice inside his head whispered to him that he should just pull her close and crash his lips to hers.

"You did wake me, but it doesn't matter. It was time for me to get up anyway, have to go and find me a wife, don't I?" Kol said, attempting a laugh, but his tone sounded angrier and laced with poison than anything else, and he hoped that Rebekah wouldn't ask him why he did.

Rebekah looked disgusted for a moment but then remembered that she isn't supposed to be unhappy that her brother wants to find his bride and relaxed, smiling instead. "Can I help? Maybe we can go into town and I can help you choose? After all, who will know you better than me, brother?" Rebekah asked, smiling, secretly hoping that he will say yes, so she can make sure that Kol doesn't find anyone.

"Of course you know me so well, sister. Yes, why not, let's do just that" Kol answered, then looked at Rebekah properly and then at himself. They were still in their robes and would need to change before stepping outside. "I will meet you downstairs, alright? I believe it will be better if we change first and not make a spectacle of ourselves by leaving the house in our robes"

Rebekah looked at her clothes and realised that she wasn't wearing much and blushed right away; she should not be with Kol when she wasn't properly dressed and she should not be blushing like that either. She turned around and waited for her face to cool down before turning back to face Kol and nearly jumped when she found him standing right behind her and so close that she could feel his heat radiating off him. Rebekah blushed again, this time more than earlier and couldn't take her eyes off him.

She found him looking at her with such an intense look that she wondered if she will melt under his gaze. Rebekah felt his fingers touching the side of her face and took a sharp breath at the contact but didn't dare say anything in case he would stop. She saw him looking at her and she wondered what he will do next.

Something pulled inside of him, when he saw her blushing and frowned when she turned away from him. Stepping closer to her, Kol didn't realise what he was doing until he heard her inhale and then he was ready to be told to get away but she just looked at him and remained silent.

He brushed her hair away from her face and brushed his thumb over her cheek. His other hand rested on her side and he felt her trebling under him. He slowly lowered his head and before he could talk himself out of it, crushed their lips together.

Rebekah's heart was beating so fast, she wondered if she was dying. She could feel every single touch of his fingers and her skin felt like it was on fire. She didn't know if it was normal to feel like that but she didn't have enough time to think about is when she felt his lips on hers and she actually considered that she might have died.

She whimpered into the kiss and moved her lips with his, following his movements. He tasted sweet and Rebekah was sure that no matter what happens next, she will never forget how Kol's lips tasted.

The kiss was over too fast for Rebekah's liking but didn't say anything when Kol pulled away, just stood there staring at him. She remembered that they were supposed to be going to town and blinked, making sure that whatever inappropriate thoughts she had in her head, were staying right there and not coming out of her mouth and turning this situation even more awkward. Right now she had to make sure that her brother didn't choose just anybody for his wife.

"I should go change" Rebekah whispered, looking in his eyes.

Kol nodded not trusting his words not to betray him, and watched her leave. He felt backwards into bed, holding his hand over his chest to make sure that he hadn't accidentally died and this was all a dream. Finding his heartbeat, Kol sighed and as quickly as his legs carried him, he went into the bathroom to have a shower before spending a day with his sister while they searched for a bride for him.

When he had showered and dressed, he moved all the thoughts away to one side, instead choosing to spend a day with his sister and not think about the kiss they shared and how much he wanted to do more of that. But his wish didn't come true, as she saw Rebekah standing downstairs by the door waiting for him, dressed in a while summer dress that wasn't tight, but on Rebekah looked just wonderful.

"Ready?" He asked, stopping behind her and he had to laugh when she visibly jumped.

Rebekah had been so lost in her thoughts since leaving his room that she didn't hear him until he spoke behind her and she had gotten scared almost jumping in the air and screaming her head off. She turned to look at him and had to control her hormones not to jump on him right there and then.

"Ready" She answered, not sure why nothing else hadn't come out of her mouth but didn't think too much, as he opened the door and took her hand in his and she followed him out. She knew that it wasn't smart to let him touch her or to touch him, it was only fuelling the fire that was burning inside of her but she couldn't let go of his hand, and she didn't want to. So she kept quiet and walked along side Kol as they neared the town square.

* * *

_A/N: I am shaking with excitment to know what you thought, please add to your alerts and leave a review. And come talk to me on tumblr - queenofrebekol is my new url. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Sorry I'm a bit late, but here it is. It's shorter than the last but I can't get all the same length and nothing much happens in this but we find out more about the siblings. Thank you to all who reviewed and added to their favorites, I hope you like this chapter too. _

* * *

Chapter 2

...

...

_*Every heart has a pain. Only the way of expressing it is different. Fools hide it in eyes, while the brilliant hide it in their smile.*_

_..._

_..._

Rebekah tried really hard not to watch her brother as they walked but found it hard when she noticed almost all the women giving him a once over and the jealousy that she felt was gnawing at her was making her irritable. She wanted to scream at the women, to tell them that he was hers and not theirs, to wrap her hands around his neck and kiss him in front of everyone so that they would all see and stop thinking that any one of them ever stood a chance.

She hated how Kol was either ignoring the looks he was receiving or didn't even know what was going on. She scoffed at the though. As if her brother wouldn't know when gorgeous women were almost throwing themselves at him. She pulled on his arm as they walked to get his attention back on her. Rebekah knew that she was spoiled, as the only girl in the family she was allowed to be spoiled and even though she had plenty of attention being a girl, the thing that she wanted most was for Kol to notice her and stop seeing her as his sister and more of a woman instead.

Kol walked with his sister and saw her frowning at the attention he was receiving from other women, but paid no attention to it as the one he wanted was right next to him. He wouldn't say that to her straight, he still didn't know what possessed him to kiss her, she was his sister after all, but he couldn't takes his mind off the kiss and as they walked hand in hand, Kol still felt the remnants of the kiss on his lips. He smiled slightly not to alert her to these thoughts but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about how good she felt in his arms.

If the kiss they had shared in his room that morning was any indication then maybe he already felt that way about her, Rebekah though. Remembering his soft lips moving against hers, Rebekah felt her cheeks heat up and she turned her head away from him, to hide her embarrassment before it gets even worse. She couldn't get the kiss out of her mind, and doubted that she ever would, but that was a small price to pay since she had been thinking and dreaming of that kiss for many years now and didn't ever want to feel the lips of another on hers, but only Kol's.

She smooth down her hair, not liking that the wind was blowing her hair all over the place but refused to wear a hat or tie her hair up in any way. She knew Kol liked it free and she did too, as that was the only thing she still could control and didn't need to ask anyone permission before doing anything.

Rebekah sighed, looking around. "Well, I don't know what is wrong with people these days, but I honestly can't see anyone that would be a good match for you, brother" She said, lightly shrugging her shoulders and rolling her eyes.

He wondered how she would react if he pulled her close to him once more and crushed their lips together, but thought against it when he heard her speak. He smirked to himself and turned his head to hide it before she saw it. He could hear the jealousy in her voice and as he answered, he tried to make sure that he sounded just as appalled at the thought as she was.

"Relax sister dear, we don't have to find someone today. We have plenty of time ahead of us" He said, smirking.

She couldn't see anyone who she would have liked for her brother, but mostly because she never imagined anyone but herself with him and now that it was all becoming too real, she couldn't help be in a bad mood and picking at other women.

"Oh don't be like that Bekah; I can see plenty of gorgeous women, but non compare to your beauty" Kol answered, his smirk large on his face.

When he spoke of her beauty at first he thought that Rebekah had not thought of it in such a way and the kiss they shared was not the same for her as it was for him. How could she not see how beautiful she was? All the men in the town wanted her as their wife and were giving her such adoration filled looks that Kol was starting to think that maybe coming out wasn't the smartest idea but he wanted to spend time with her.

They walked to a fountain and sat down on the side, next to each other and hearing him speak Rebekah turned to face him.

"Do not speak of such things, brother" She said, sadly. Rebekah didn't want to think that a kiss would mean so much to her and wasn't ready for him to pull her way from under her. It was better if they ignored it and forgot all about it, especially when they were in public. It wouldn't be wise to cause a scene. Father would be rather cross with them if they brought shame to the House of Mikaelson just because they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Of what kind of things, sister? Do let me know so I know not to make the same mistake again" Kol asked, leaning closer to her so he could whisper in her ear, he smelled her hair and skin and with great difficulty pulled back to look at her. He was glad to have made her shiver as she looked so adorable then and he wanted to move her hair away from her shoulder and kiss her neck.

Rebekah cursed him for talking in riddles and for leaning in. She could feel his breath on her skin and it made her shiver. She turned her body so her knees were facing him and looked as serious as she could. "Do not play this game with me, Kol. I am your sister, not your whore" Rebekah said, quietly but knew that he will pick up on the tone of the comment.

"I have not forgotten that we are related, but don't pretend that you felt nothing when I kissed you" He said, holding her arm, so she couldn't move away. He hated when she acted this way but it was understandable since it was weighing heavily on his mind as well and he wasn't quite sure how to go around it.

Rebekah was about to say something back when she saw someone approaching. She nudged her head in the direction of the person and was released from Kol's grip, only to be pushed behind him as he stood up and faced the man.

Kol, noticing the man, jumped to his feet and protectively shoved Rebekah behind him. There was no way in hell he will let this man lay a hand on her.

"Kol, don't. You know what will happen if you fight. Just leave it" Rebekah whispered behind him, holding her palms pushed up against Kol's back, hoping that he will listen to her and walk away before they start a fight that will surely get back to their father and then they will both be punished and she did not want that. "Kol, please, I can deal with this"

He didn't want to do anything that would make his sister unhappy so he just stood and waited for the man to start speaking first. He knew that if he started a fight it would not end well and would anger his father so much that he might even bring Rebekah's wedding date closer and he would lose her sooner.

She stepped out from behind Kol and turned to greet the man but he was faster and hearing his voice, Rebekah's inside tightened and she wished Kol would kill him so she wouldn't have to. "Mr. Lockwood, pleasure sir" Rebekah said and bowed. She hated the man but had to be polite to him, after all she is to marry him.

"Please, call me Tyler, Miss. Mikaelson" Tyler Lockwood said and took her hand and kissed it. Then he turned to face Kol and Rebekah could see Kol's tightened jaw and how tense he was standing. "Kol, still around I see. Isn't it time you got married too? I've already had two wives and yet you've had none. Tell me, why is that?"

Rebekah could see how Tyler was trying to bate her brother into a fight and put her hand in his, to tell him that she was there for him and that fighting won't solve anything. There was nothing more that Rebekah wished and punching Tyler Lockwood was very high on her list then, but she knew that it wasn't fair to do something like that, as Kol would probably get blamed for it because she was a woman.

"Stay away from my sister, Tyler, because trust me as I say this now, she will not be marrying you" Kol said, stepping closer to the man and baling his hands into fists. "Rebekah is too good for you and I will make sure that she is not your wife, not now not ever. Mark my words"

"Mighty words for a man like yourself. And how do you plan to make sure of that? Her father and I have agreed already and you know there is nothing that can stop it now, apart from death and I am in perfect health and I was assured so is she, sp I really don't see what you can do to stop me from taking her as my wife" Tyler smirked.

"Oh don't worry, I will find something." Kol said to him then stepped back and grabbed Rebekah by the hand and started walking away. "Come on Rebekah".

Rebekah watched her brother and as soon as they were far enough so that Tyler won't hear or see them, wrapped her hands around his neck and held on tight.

"I thought you were going to do something stupid" She whispered in his neck and felt his arms go around her. "Thank you, for not starting anything, I imagine it wasn't easy with a man like him"

"You're right, it wasn't, but I had you there" Kol answered, pulling her away from him and looking at her face, "WE didn't finish our conversation"

"Kol, don't please. What are you trying to achieve by acting like this? I only have a moth before I have to marry that man and lose you forever, please don't make it any harder than it already is" She begged him, holding on to the front of his shirt and a few tears falling down her face. She refused to look at him as she spoke, instead finding the ground suddenly very interesting.

"You won't lose me, Rebekah and I meant what I said, you are not marrying that man, I won't allow it." Kol said, pulling her closer, and holding her tight against his chest.

"What are you talking about? Only father can make that decision" Rebekah said and sighed. It was nice to dream, to imagine for a fleeting moment that she wouldn't have to marry Tyler Lockwood, instead being allowed to be with Kol how she wanted, but after the moment finished, all that was left was hurt. And Rebekah was tired of feeling hurt. She was tired of dreaming of things and then have her dreams crash and burn and never happens the way she wanted it to.

"Don't think about it, now, I will sort it out, I promise" Kol said softly against her hair and she could feel him smiling.

Rebekah pulled away and wiped her tears. This was the third time she cried in the last two days and second time when Kol was there for her. He must really think she's nothing but a weak human, she though. "Right, enough of that, let's find you a wife, shall we? After all that is why we came here in the first place and I don't want to hear anything until we find someone who would be an alright wife" Rebekah said and jabbed him with her finger, laughing. This was her way to change the subject and she hopped that Kol won't mention anything about their kiss until at least when they got to the house. She really didn't look forward to breaking down in tears again in public.

"Alright, sister" Kol said and smiled, raising his arms and gesturing to everything around them, "Take your pick. Who do you think would be best for me? Because I know you are thinking of many tests to put my future wife through so make sure she is worthy of them and not some ordinary girl that I will be bored with after a day" Kol hated to think of it that way, but pretences were to be held and no matter how he felt, he could show his distaste to the whole thing.

He followed her gaze as she looked everyone over and couldn't find anyone that he liked because the one he did like, was standing next to him, her blond hair flowing in the wind, a light pink flush to her cheeks, biting down on her bottom lip, something that drove Kol crazy and he groaned inwardly as she looked around, turning her body back to him.

"I don't see anyone that I like for you" Rebekah said and frowned. She wasn't trying too much but still felt like she should. "Maybe you can ask father to set it all for you so you wouldn't have to choose". She smirked slightly, her eyes shining with something Kol couldn't quite figure out yet.

"And marry someone he deems appropriate for me and my name? I don't think so but if I get desperate enough maybe I should. Who knows maybe she'll be a fine woman and make a great wife" Kol said, smirking right back at her.

They played these games with one another when they were younger and Kol smiled at the memory and the fact that she still felt the same way about their situation to make jokes with him when all he wanted to do was grab her hand and run away, far away, so no one could find them.

"Oh hush, brother, you know it won't happen" Rebekah said. She didn't know how, but she will make sure that Kol does not marry. She will lose another brother and one that she loved so dearly. "Let's go home then, I think we've spent enough time here and Nanny will be worried if I disappear for too long"

* * *

**A/N: **_How was it? I hope it was still good and leave me a review. queenofrebekol is my tumblr so come and talk to me._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :**_Aaah, I can't believe I hadn't updated sooner. So sorry, been busy. Anyways here it is and we get some more making out scenes. *laughs* Thank you to all who added to their alerts and reviewed. I love you. Also, all mistakes are mine but I hope that there aren't many._

* * *

Chapter 3

...

...

Rebekah was sitting in her room, thinking about the events of the day. She had just returned from a disastrous dinner with her future husband and didn't know whether to rip her hair out or to cry. Neither of the choices seemed most appropriate for her current situation but she had to let the steam off somehow, and short of going to Kol, Rebekah realised that she didn't particularly had any other choice.

She turned in her bed, staring out the window, musing where did the day go wrong? Upon arriving back home from their walk, Rebekah was met with her mother who informed her that Tyler Lockwood will be coming to dinner and that Rebekah was to be on her best behaviour and look presentable. Kol had joked that Esther treated her like some sort of piece of meat at the market and that earned him an almost slap.

Rebekah smiled at the memory. Trust her brother to try and make jokes in a situation like that, but Rebekah was grateful. She could always depend on her brother.

When she came to her room, Nanny had been there and her clothes were lying on the bed.

"Now child, I hear Mr. Lockwood is coming to see you. You must be very happy" Nanny said in her usual cheerful voice, while she was running around Rebekah's room trying to make everything perfect.

Sighing, Rebekah dropped onto her bed, closing her eyes. "No, Nanny, happy if far from an emotion I am feeling right now" She answered, hoping it didn't sound as bitter as she was feeling. It wouldn't be wise for people to find out her true feelings. "But not to worry, I will smile and be polite and everything else is expected of me tonight"

"Very well child" Nanny said and went to sit next to Rebekah on the bed. She rubbed the blond girls head, and let out a deep breath. "I know you don't think this now Rebekah, but in time you will see that it's for the best. He will give you a good life and he's a respected man. You do not have to love him. Just don't make this any difficult for yourself that it needs to be."

Rebekah opened her eyes and looked at the old woman. Nanny always knew what to say.

"I know" Rebekah said, but deep down she was sure that it will never be as she hoped when she was a little girl, dreaming about her wedding and her life. She always thought that she will marry someone she loved, and right now she loved her brother. Shaking her head, she got up and hugged the woman, smiling slightly. "I best get ready then."

"Yes, you should. I drew you a bath, so you go get washed and I will come back later and help you get ready for tonight" Nanny said and kissed Rebekah's forehead and left.

Rebekah got up and shed her clothes, getting into the warm water bath. She rested her head against the cold porcelain and closed her eyes. She hated what her mother was forcing to do. She knew that this was to come but she never expected it to come so soon. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her ankles, resting her cheek on one knee and looked at the wall. A few silent tears fell down her face and Rebekah didn't bother looking up when she heard the door open. She figured it was her Nanny. When she felt hands on her head and massaging her scalp, she sighed.

"Why do you cry?"

Rebekah quickly turned her head and almost screamed in shock. This was not what she expected at all.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to not show so much of her flesh but knew it was pointless as she was sitting naked in a bath. "Kol, go away!"

Kol smirked at his sister and returned his hands to her head. "Calm down or someone will hear you and then I will have to go." He said, "Is that what you want? Do you want me to go?"

Rebekah looked at him for a moment longer and then shook her head. No, she didn't want him to go, but he had never seen her naked before and she blushed at the realisation. "If you're going to stay, make yourself useful and wash my hair" She said.

"If you insist" He said and started washing her hair.

They were silent for most of the time and when Rebekah had to get out of the bath, she made him wait for her in the room. He argued with her for a while but did as she asked.

He was standing by the open balcony when Rebekah came into room.

"What are you doing here, Kol? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for tonight? I want you to come with me, to protect me. I don't trust him" Rebekah said, dressed in a robe.

"I just came to see you, Rebekah that is all" Kol answered, not turning to look at her.

Rebekah noticed that he only did that when he was angry and wondered why he was in such a bad mood. It wasn't him that was forced to marry that horrible man, so why was he angry? She is supposed to argue and scream and protest. Yet, here she was, getting ready for one of the worst night in her life.

"Do not lie to me brother. What is on your mind? You forget that I know you like no other" She said coming to stand behind him. She rested her hand on his shoulder and he flinched away. She was hurt at this and didn't know what she had done to deserve it.

"I can't handle this anymore, Bekah" Kol said quietly. He turned to look at her and she saw that he was fighting with himself but didn't know why.

"Can't handle what, Kol" She asked in the same tone as he did.

He was silent for a long time and Rebekah was beginning to think that he wasn't going to answer.

"I can't lose you. I don't want to think about you not being here with me and instead somewhere else with someone else." He explained, looking at her and coming closer to her.

Rebekah was taking steps back and found herself standing right up against a wall. She had nowhere else to run, so she stood and looked at him. What was he talking about? Surely he didn't mean it like she thought he did. Like she hoped he did. She listed her hand to his face and smiled. "You won't lose me, Kol, I will always be here. You know that"

"No, don't say that" He argued, holding his arms on the wall behind her. He was close to her now, all he had to do was lean in just a little closer and he would be able to touch her lips. "When you marry that will be it. You will move away and we will barely see each other and I can't live with that."

Rebekah understandably didn't know what to say to that. She felt the exact same way but what was she to do? She couldn't promise him that it won't happen because she knew that it will. All she wanted, standing this close to him, was to feel his lips on hers once more but she wasn't so brave as to close the gap between them. Instead she pushed her body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close.

"I don't know what will happen in the future but I promise you will never lose me, Kol. We will always have each other" She said and felt him return the gesture.

Rebekah was then pushed back against the wall and Kol was pulling away. She looked up at him and saw that his face was close to hers. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, remembering the last time they were standing this close. She let her hands fall back and settle on the back of his neck, playing with his hair, looking at him with so many strong feelings in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and felt his hands on the sides of her body and she felt hot and flustered.

"Rebekah..." Kol whispered.

"Don't speak. Just..." She whispered back, licking her lips.

She closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers. She kissed him back with the same gentleness as before. It seemed that they both didn't want to scare the other with their need for each other. Rebekah felt his hands on her grip harder and she in turn held on to his neck like it was her lifeline. He skin felt on fire, each brush of his fingers sent a jolt of electricity through her and she was sure that it was the most amazing, addictive and deadly thing in the world.

Kol's mind was spinning so much; he didn't know how to stop. He kissed her lips, her check and was slowly moving lower. He kissed her neck, slightly pitting down on the flesh there and Rebekah moaned. He loved hearing her, because that meant that he did that to her. He is the reason she was breathing heavily and could barely stand on her own two feet.

Rebekah knew that if they didn't stop soon, she was sure that they would do something that they could not come back from and brought her hands to his chest and pushed him away. "Kol, we have to stop" She said, breathing heavily.

He stopped kissing her at the sound of her words. He was glad that she had so much control, because he had none when it came to her and rested his head on her shoulder. Rebekah's robe had come half undone and he could see the curve of her breast and her hipbone. Letting his fingers touch her skin, he traced the line from her breast to her hip, lingering a moment there and looking at her.

"I'm sorry" Kol said and Rebekah frowned. Seeing her facial expression, Kol quickly continued. "For losing control like that. I don't know what happened to me, it seems like I can't stay away from you"

"Then don't. I think it's fair to say that I don't mind you losing control if it means you'll kiss me like that" Rebekah said and closed her robe. She knew that her Nanny will be coming soon and teh less she had to explain the better.

"But don't you see how wrong this is?" Kol asked, smiling. He was trying hard not to attack her again and take it further but he knew that he couldn't. Not yet.

"I don't – "Rebekah started but was interrupted when she heard her door open.

Kol quickly stepped away from her and looked at the old woman entering. "I should go, I will see you at dinner" He said and left.

Rebekah hoped that she looked fine and Nanny wouldn't ask any questions.

"What was young Kol doing here?" Nanny asked, walking deeper into the bedroom and looking at Rebekah, trying to figure out what she had just walked in on.

"Nothing. I just asked him to come to dinner as well. I would feel better of he would." Rebekah answered with a wave of her arm and sat down in front of her mirror, waiting to be made pretty for the night. Nanny didn't say anything, just started brushing her hair and looking at her strangely in the reflection.

When Rebekah was all brushed and dried, she put on a light blue dress that didn't help in the breathing department and with her hair styled in loose ringlets, stood and smiled at her reflection. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head and headed downstairs.

...

...

"So, we're thinking that we should have it at the estate so that our Rebekah wouldn't have to travel after the ceremony. Of course I will have to discuss this with your family but I'm sure it can be arranged." Ester said to Tyler.

They all had been having the same conversation for the last few hours and Rebekah was sure that if she was asked one more time if she likes it, she will scream. She was sitting next to Tyler and across from Kol and they had been exchanging looks for the best part of dinner.

"I'm sure that will be good, Mrs. Mikaelson. Mother would love to do that" Tyler answered, drinking his wine.

"Rebekah what do you think? Would you like that?" Her mother asked her and Rebekah smiled.

"Whatever you think is best" She answered.

Ester then chose to talk with Mikael and Tyler turned to her.

"Rebekah, you've been awfully quiet all night, is something the matter?" Tyler asked her and put his hand over hers.

Rebekah was just about ready to stab him with a fork but smiled instead. It wouldn't be wise to injure your future husband.

"No, not at all, it's just so much to take in" She replied, smiling.

"Would you like to come tomorrow and see the estate? I would be delighted to show you around your future home" Tyler said.

Rebekah didn't have a chance to reply when her mother took over the conversation agreeing with anything. She wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about; it wasn't like she had much choice on the matter either way so why bore herself with small things. She wished she could get drunk and pass out somewhere but that wasn't how a lady behaved so she just sat there sipping her water, smiling occasionally at whatever was asked of her.

It was hours later that she was finally allowed to leave after saying goodnight to the guests and Rebekah could not be happier to be back in her room. She sighed loudly and took of her dress, putting it back in the closet and put on her night gown, sitting in the bed.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by feeling the bed dip and finding a warm body next to her.

"That went well. What do you think, Rebekah?" Kol asked, half joking.

He had been watching her all night and almost always laughed when she was asked that question. She had kicked him under the table a few times, but then he started moving his legs away from her reach.

"Oh shut up. Did you have to laugh every time? It was torture, I can't believe I have to go to the estate tomorrow and spend even more time with him." Rebekah said and hit his arm. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him.

"I couldn't help it, I'm sorry but I have good news about tomorrow." Kol started and Rebekah made herself more comfortable in bed, lying down on her side, facing him.

"Well? Go on then, don't leave me guessing" Rebekah urged.

"I get to go with you. To chaperone you of course. Another one of mother's great ideas" Kol said and rolled his eyes.

Rebekah nodded and they fell silent. She was thinking about something that had plagued her mind since the kiss earlier in the day and wanted to ask him but didn't know if it would come out the way she intended.

* * *

**A/N: **_I had to stop it here or the next will be very short but don't worry, next chapter will be longer than the last two. Maybe even as long as the first one. Leave a review._


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh dear, it's been far too long. I am so so sorry. Those who follow me on tumblr know that I had problems with my muse and when I wrote that half chapter then all hell broke lose because I didn't like where the story was going so I had to re-plan the whole plot and now that it's done, I can give you this chapter. :) To catch everyone up what happened in the previous chapters: Rebekah is forced to marry, Kol and Rebekah kissed and now is the visit to the Lockwood Estate and something extra at the end. Enjoy :) Oh and all mistakes are mine, sorry. **

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Rebekah looked over the grand volume of her soon to be house. The Lockwood Mansion wasn't as big as her house but it was still large and she hated it already. Being forced to go through this whole day, just to see where she'll be spending the rest of her life was depressing. She much rather eat snails or something equally disgusting. At least that way it would be of her own free will and she would still be in control. She had Kol with her but even with his light commentary on everything while Tyler wasn't looking, did nothing do brighten her mood.

Holding on tightly to her deep blue cover that kept slipping off her shoulders, she tucked a loose strand of her behind her ear and exhaled deeply. While the house and the grounds around looked wonderful, it was the knowledge that she will die there that haunted her the most. She had heard all about what happened to Tyler's other wives and she didn't want to end up that way. She was far too young to suffer at the hands of a man that liked to attack his women.

Her summer dress willowing in the spring air made her shiver. They had been on the property for a few hours now and Rebekah was bored. There are only so many times she could look at the same thing over and over and smile. Her face was starting to hurt from all the pretence. And she really didn't care about which colour flowers will be put by the stairs and what colour flowers will be outside. All she wanted to do was go home, climb into her bed and never wake up.

She heard someone walk up to her from behind but made no effort to turn around and find out who it might be. If it was Tyler, she hoped he would leave her alone, though she knew he won't.

"So, how are you liking it?" He asked.

"It's lovely" She said, mustering as much sincerity as she could. It was hard.

"I expected you to be more impressed. Of course it's not as grand as your house but it's still impressive"

"No, it's not that" She said, a smile on her face as she turned her body to him. "I've never cared much for such things"

" A Mikaelson that doesn't care about money and power? You don't have to act so coy with me, I'm paying a great deal for you, Rebekah"

"It's Miss. Mikaelson to you. We aren't married yet Mr. Lockwood, which means you do not speak to me that way" She said, her cheeks turning red, surprised at herself of the way she was talking to him. "As for how much you're paying... I can assure you, I wasn't the one who called the sum". Turning around, she took a few steps away from, wanting to go and find Kol and maybe leave but he had grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"You're right, we aren't married yet but it would be wise if you learned your place before then. Just so that there are no surprises later"

"Let go of me right now, you're hurting me" Rebekah said calmly even as her heart was beating fast in her chest and her breathing was shallow.

Tyler didn't listen and pushed her back until she was pushed into one of the many marble statues surrounding the property. His mouth crushed on hers and he held onto her tightly. Rebekah was shocked to say the least. One, they were out in the open and anyone could see them, but she figured he didn't care. And two, he was almost raping her. With her mouth closed she couldn't scream for help and her hands were held tight in his making her unable to fight him off. His tongue had somehow managed to slide into her mouth and Rebekah bit down, hard. Tyler pulled back, shock and fury seen in his eyes and he backhanded Rebekah across the face.

She fell on the granite ground, her knees hurting and she could taste blood. Her own and Tyler's. Before she could gather enough strength to hit him, she was being pulled up of the ground and she started thrashing, wanting to escape the arms that were wrapped around her so tightly.

"Rebekah! It's alright, it's me!"

"Kol!" With everything that was happening, she had wondered where he was but now that he was holding her close to his chest, one hand on the back of her neck, the other on her lower back, she felt safe and almost wanted to cry.

"How dare you lay a hand on her?" Kol said his voice low and Rebekah was surprised to hear so much hate in it.

"She deserved it, doesn't know how to act" Tyler said wiping blood from his mouth.

Kol was fuming. He wanted to let go of his sister and kill the man but he couldn't be selfish right now, Rebekah needed him.

"After what you did to her you deserve much more. Stay away from us or it will be the last thing you do" Kol said and holding Rebekah in his arms, guided her back and away.

"She will be mine!" The siblings hear Tyler shout but didn't stop walking.

Xxx

"Are you alright?" Kol asked, concerned. Ever since they had come home, Rebekah refused to talk to anyone.

When they came through the door they were greeted by their parents who, after Kol explained what had happened, told Rebekah that she was in the wrong. Kol almost started yelling again then, but held himself together. He wasn't really that surprised at Mikael and Esther's reaction. They didn't care what had happened, as long as they get what was promised to them, no matter who got hurt. Even their own daughter they were willing to sacrifice.

He had helped Rebekah up the stairs and ordered her bath to be drawn. When her clothes had come off and he saw the bruises, from where Tyler had held her to her scraped knees, it took Kol all he had not to go back out and finish the man completely.

Kol stayed in her room while she was being washed and told the maids not to ask any questions and not to let anyone in the room. He needed to take care of her now.

Pacing the room, he couldn't believe that he didn't get to Rebekah in time. Who knows what might have happened if he was even later than he already was. He had sworn that he would protect her and he failed. When he had seen Rebekah on the ground, he had seen red and ran as fast as he could to her. Before he reached her, Kol saw a smirking Tyler and punched him in the face.

When Rebekah came out of the bathroom, she climbed into bed and he followed her, lying down next to her. He could see a light bruise on the side of her face now and he reached out and touched it with his finger tips.

Rebekah didn't even blink, she just stared past him and it hurt him to see her like that.

"Rebekah, please talk to me" Kol pleaded.

"I'm fine, Kol" She whispered after a moment.

Kol brushed some of her hair from her face and neck, resting his hand on her arm. He wanted to pull her close to him and never let go but was afraid of overstepping the boundaries and of hurting her even more.

"I don't want to marry him, Kol" Rebekah said, meeting his gaze.

Kol's heart sank seeing her so broken. She was always so strong, so full of fight.

"You won't have to. I promise"

She nodded and moved her body closer to his. She just wanted to feel safe and he had always done that. After what had happened last night, she wasn't sure how he felt. Everything was changing and she was confused more than anything. She remembered how his lips felt on hers but then she remembered how Tyler's lips felt and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She buried her face in Kol's shoulder and sobbed quietly.

Kol held her shaking body and whispered that everything is going to be okay. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in a situation with a crying woman but he knew that no one ever will touch his sister. No one.

Once he was sure that she had fallen asleep, he kissed the top of her head and left her room. He had to make plans. There was no way he could talk his parents out of marrying Rebekah to that psychopath but something had to be done.

Walking back downstairs and intending to leave for town, he was stopped when he saw his brother, Niklaus, in the house. He grinned and made his way towards his brother, hugging him in greeting.

"What brings you here? Shouldn't you be at home with the pretty lady?" Kol asked, smirking.

"I heard about Rebekah and wanted to know how she is. So far I heard that she's close to a nervous breakdown, that she tried to rip her hair out and that she's been in hysterics. So which one is it? I know you haven't left her side since it happened." Niklaus said.

"How did you even hear about it in the first place?" Kol asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Lockwood likes to talk a lot. Saw him when I was in town. He even suggested that I let you know not to cross him or things will be much worse for her once they are married"

"And? What did you say to him?"

"Nothing really. I just punched him in the face and walked away" Niklaus said, "No one touches Rebekah and gets away with it. We all know that"

Kol nodded with a smile tugging on his lips but remained silent. He wasn't expecting this.

Xxx

Moving to her side, Rebekah groaned and winced when her cheek came into contact with the pillow. She touched the side of her face with her hand and felt how swollen it was. She would have to stay indoors until it healed. Understanding the situation, she felt enraged. Now because of that idiot she was forced to suffer while he was probably out there right now doing the same thing to some other poor girl. Thinking about it, she knew that she couldn't let him get away with it.

Getting out of her bed, she put on a robe and sat down in front of her vanity. She turned her head and looked at the bruise. It was greenish yellow and hurt like her. Rebekah poked at it with her fingers and then in anger swung her arms at all the potions on her table, making every little bottle to fall on the floor and shatter, sending glass everywhere. She them grabbed the mirror and pushed it down as well. Holding her face in her hands she began to cry once more and wondered when she will stop feeling so weak.

Hearing a knock on her door, she shouted for whoever it was to leave her alone but the knocking continued. Not wanting to repeat herself or talk to anyone, she remained seated.

"If you didn't like it, you just had to say so"

Rebekah, hearing the voice, looked up and smiled. "Nik". She said and ran to her brother, wrapping her arms around him. He returned her embrace and when she pulled away he palmed her cheek and then shook his head at what was done to her.

"I'm sorry"

"You're just as bad as Kol. It wasn't your fault"

"But you're our sister and we love you. We're supposed to protect you"

"Well you can't protect me all the time. And anyways, what brings you back? I thought you and Caroline were travelling." She said moving back to her chair.

"We were, but now we're back and my lovely wife wishes to throw another ball, so I'm just here to make sure that you will come"

"When is it?" Rebekah asked feeling slightly cheered up. "Of course I'll come. You know that"

"It's good you just said that because it's tonight"

"No, I can't tonight. I am not leaving the house looking like this"

"Yes you can and you will. It's a masquerade ball so no one will see anything" Niklaus smirked.

Rebekah thought about it for a moment. She didn't want to leave the house with a bruise but now that she knew that she would be able to hide her face, the idea didn't sound as bad. And she didn't want to let her brother down, so she nodded.

"Only because I love you" She said.

"That's all I ask of you" Niklaus said and walked to the door before turning around, "And Rebekah ... He won't get away with it"

I know he won't, she thought when she was alone in her room.

Now all she had to do was find a dress to wear. She walked to her closet and looked inside through all the clothes she had there but the way she was feeling, found that they all looked too bright and happy for her current mood. Calling her Nanny, Rebekah told the woman to go into town and find her a dark blue or black dress and hurry back while she worked on her mask.

"Are you sure you wish to look like you are going to a funeral, child?"

"Might as well. With this wedding approaching , I might as well be dying"

"Oh, don't say that child"

Xxx

Rebekah looked at herself in the dress in the mirror and smiled. She liked the way she looked. It was off the shoulders, tight at the waist and flowing from the hips down to the floor. You couldn't even see her feet. She had a mask that matched and high heeled shoes on and she even managed to cover up her bruise. She looked and felt great. Nothing was going to spoil her mood tonight.

"Rebekah, are you ready?" Kol said walking into her room and looking at her.

"Yes. Is everyone else?" She asked, holding her hand in his and walking out the door.

"Everyone else has already left"

"Well then, lets not make them wait for us"

They made their way downstairs and into their transport, ridding to their brothers house. She noticed that Kol was more quiet than usual and she herself felt her nerves working. Tonight was a big night and everything had to happen perfectly as planned. There could be no surprises.

Arriving at the house they noticed many people outside, talking and laughing and Rebekah noticed Elijah, but she didn't wish to call out his name and attract everyone's attention. Instead she grabbed Kol's hand and dragged him inside.

The great hall was filled with people dancing and talking and having fun. Due to everyone wearing a mast she couldn't recognise most of the people but she knew which ones were her family member because she had seen their masks and she could tell by the way they were holding themselves in high class parties.

"There you are. What took you so long? You are needed" Her mother's voice said beside her.

"And by whom would that be?"

"Mr Lockwood, of course. He's here somewhere and you better be nice to him. No acting out"

"Mother – "

"No, Kol. Why don't you go and look for someone to take as your wife? Many lovely girls are here. Leave Rebekah to her future husband" Their mother said, and then looked around in search of someone. "Ah, there he is, just talking to Niklaus. Stay here while I go get him. Kol, come"

Kol didn't want to leave Rebekah but Esther was waiting for him so he quickly whispered to Rebekah that he shall be watching to make sure nothing bad happens and left.

Rebekah stayed at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Tyler and her hands were getting sweaty. She realised that wearing a black dress was a mistake; she stood out too much from the sea of pinks, yellows and whites. All she wanted was to blend in and hide.

She was saved when she saw Caroline come her way.

"Rebekah, how are you? Nik told me what had happened. Nasty man that Mr. Lockwood, but not to worry, you are safe here" Caroline said and sipped the champagne in her hand.

"What do you -?"

"Miss Mikaelson. Mrs Mikaelson" Tyler greeted the women. "Dance with me Rebekah"

"I'm sorry Mr Mikaelson, but Miss Rebekah is needed for something else. Excuse us" Caroline said with a polite smile and guided Rebekah away from the man.

Rebekah found that as the evening progressed, she hadn't spent a moment alone with Tyler. There was always someone near her, taking her away from where ever he was. When Caroline had to leave her and tend to lady of the house duties, wife if Elijah, Katerina was by her side. Then it was Kol. After that - Niklaus. After that it was anyone. It seemed like no one wanted to leave Rebekah alone with Tyler in fears of what might happen again.

The only moment of freedom she had was when she had fooled her security and escaped onto a balcony for some fresh air.

It was not long after she had returned that she had heard screaming coming from outside. Everyone was rushing outside and she followed but her arms was grabbed and pulled back inside, away from the crown. Kol and Niklaus were standing there looking at her.

"We've been with you all night" Nik said in hushed tones.

"Say you aren't feeling well, I'll take you home" Kol urged her.

She nodded and as they walked outside, she heard someone say that Tyler Lockwood was dead and then many eyes were on here. She looked pale hearing the news so there wasn't much faking to be done but she still hid her smile until she was home alone. Looks like she won't be marrying him after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Sometimes the ones we protect are the ones protecting us*

Pushing the doors open with his palms, Nik walked angrily into the living room and went straight for the alcohol, pouring himself a drink, with Kol following behind him. Arms crossed on his chest, he watched his older brother. Silence followed them as Nik finished his drink and turned to face Kol.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping. I told her I will be back soon, so let's keep this short" Kol said.

Nik nodded and stepped in front of him, to keep his voice low so that if anyone was nearby wouldn't be able to hear him. This wasn't a conversation either of them wanted to have but they needed to figure out what to do now.

-flashback-

Seeing Rebekah safe and surrounded by family, he nodded at Nik across the room and both slowly made their way to the balcony where they met with Tyler and after Nik closed the door so no one would see them, Kol marched forward and grabbed Tyler by the suit jacket and pushed him back so that his back was arched over the railing.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Kol?" He asked seething but Kol could see how worried the man actually was. Seeing Nik standing by the door, Tyler then addressed the other Mikaelson. "And what are you then? The guard dog, making sure this little one doesn't do anything stupid? I think we're long past that. The second I get back inside, I will –"

"Who said you will be getting back inside?" Kol said smirking, his voice void of any anger or emotion. He was working purely on instinct and had to remain cool. He pushed Tyler more back, his feet almost coming off the floor.

Turning his head to the side, he could see how far it was to fall down, but he didn't think that the brothers would actually do anything stupid, like kill him. His grip on Kol's arms tightened and when he stared at the younger man.

"This is how it's going to work." Nik said, stepping closer to both of them calmly. "You will excuse yourself from the ball and go home. Then you will pack a bag and leave town. Or better yet the whole country and leave our sister alone. We know what kind of a man you are, and you see; we don't want you with Rebekah. She's too good for you. And you are a waste of space. Are we clear?" Nik asked, one brow raised with an amused smirk playing on his lips and he stood next to his brother who nodded at Tyler and shook him a little when he refused to answer.

"And if I refuse?" Tyler asked, his eyes moving from one brother to another.

"You really want to find out what happens? It's a long way down" Kol said leaning closer to him and pushing him further back.

"So, what's your answer?" Nik asked.

-end flashback-

"We have to keep her out of this as much as we can" Kol said.

Nik nodded. "Of course. But I still want to know what happened. When we left he was still breathing and then ... he wasn't" Nik said and raised a brow in question to his younger brother.

Kol shook his head in answer and stepped back, moving to pour himself a drink as he sat down on one of the high chairs and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. After a while, he listed his head and looked at Nik. "What are we going to say?"

"Nothing. We were with Rebekah the whole time, our family will back us up, just make sure our sister doesn't blab" Nik said, taking a seat opposite him.

"She won't. You don't have to make her sound like a weak little creature that doesn't know what's right and what isn't." Kol said, leaning back in the chair and running a hand through his hair, releasing a sigh. "What about mother and father?"

"Leave them to Elijah and I. We have a plan already" He said and when Kol raised a brow, he continued. "Don't worry about it, little brother, you just stick to the plan and watch her" He said, referring to Rebekah.

Kol tilted his head to the side and observed his brother. He looked like he was hiding something but he didn't know what. It could be a number of things but he wasn't in the mood to continue this conversation. He wanted to get back to Rebekah while no one was home. He had to protect her even more now. He could already imagine what was going on back at Nik's house and what their parents were telling people. Hopefully this would just blow over soon.

Everyone in town knew that Tyler Lockwood wasn't a nice guy, but he had a name and money and that meant something. No matter what he had done to Rebekah and others, it still mattered that he was dead and soon there will be many people in the house asking all sorts of questions.

Kol rose from his seat and placed the glass down on the side table. "I'll go see Rebekah before everyone arrives. You should go back and take care of your wife." Kol chuckled and shook hands with Nik.

"Alright, we'll be back soon. I'll try to get the others to come too. We should stick together in a time like this" He smirked and casually walked out of the room, leaving Kol there by himself.

Hearing his brother leave and the front door close, Kol made his way upstairs to his sister's room, all the while thinking back on the ball.

-flashback-

Seeing his sister's face when she saw the dead man on the ground, he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her up and flush against his side. When she stumbled a little, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car, never letting go of her as they were taken home. Rebekah had her arms wrapped around his neck and he was whispering in her ear and by the time they had arrived back home, she was fast asleep. Careful not to wake her, Nik held the door open for them and Kol carried her back upstairs and placed her on her bed. Not wanting to undress her, he kissed her on the forehead and stepped away but she caught his wrist and turning back, he saw her looking at him with dear in her eyes.

"I'll be right back, Bekah, I promise. You have nothing to fear, it's alright" Kol whispered, leaning back down and placing another kiss on the top of her head. "Rest now"

"Don't leave me" Rebekah said and he could hear the pain in her voice. She lifted herself half up and wrapped her arms around him, her head on his shoulder. "Don't go, please"

Kol returned the embrace and rubbed his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner. He didn't want to leave her but his brother was waiting for him downstairs. Pulling her back from him, he watched her lie back down and moved a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"I'll be right back, I promise"

-end flashback-

Deciding to stop by his room first, Kol removed his suit and changed into more comfortable, less formal clothes before making his way to her room. Raising a hand, he placed his palm on the smooth wood and pushed it open. Her room was dark except a few candles that had been lit since he was last there. He saw Rebekah's dress thrown to the side and she was lying under the covers, her back to him.

Being quiet and not wanting to wake her up, he climbed into bed with her, on top of the covers and moves his arm around her, resting in her stomach.

Feeling the movement, Rebekah turned to face him and opened her eyes, looking at him.

"You're back" She said and smiled, moving her hand to his face and running her fingers down the side of his face.

"I promised, didn't I?" Kol smirked and took her hand bringing to his lips and placing a soft kiss on each finger before intertwining their fingers together.

"What happened, Kol? What did you do?" She asked, her voice showing some of the fear from earlier as she gazed at him.

Taken aback by her question he let go of her hand and moved to lie on his back. He didn't like the way she asked it, with fear, with vulnerably, with longing. Turning his face to her, he kept his face neutral as he spoke.

"What do you mean? I took you home, didn't I? Why are you asking me that?" He spoke quietly.

"I saw you, Kol. I was there." She replied.

-flashback-

Rebekah watched her brothers make their way to the balcony and close the door. She frowned at that. She knew that ever since they were little they only did that when they were up to no good. Ever since they were children, they would close the door when they were plotting something bad. Looking around she tried to figure out a way how to get away from her body guard and when she saw Nik come back inside, she made an excuse that she was going to talk to him and walked to where Kol was still on the balcony. Standing close to the door, she looked outside and saw that Kol fighting with Tyler Lockwood, holding a hand in front of her mouth to hide the gasp that escaped her lips. Shutting her eyes, she turned away from the scene and ran back to where she was.

-end flashback-

"How much did you see?" Kol asked, his hand balled into a fist by his side so she wouldn't see.

"I'm not angry, Kol, I just want you to know that I won't say anything. I love you, you're my brother and what you did ..." She paused and took a deep breath, "... for me, I thank you" She finished with a smile and moved so she was lying with her head on his chest, her arm draped over him.

Kol released a breath he didn't know he was holding since she asked him what he did and pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head. "I told you he won't ever hurt you and now he won't" He smiled, closing his eyes, taking in her scent.

...

...

Hours later, Kol had moved out of Rebekah's bed and went downstairs, seeing Katerina and Caroline sitting on the couch, talking amongst themselves.

"Where are Nik and Elijah?" He asked, stopping behind them, and leaning forward on the back of the couch with his forearms.

The girls turned their heads back and smiled a little.

"Arguing in the study." Caroline said, with a head tilt in the direction. "Been at it since we arrived. How's Rebekah?"

"Yeah and you? Is everything alright?" Katerina asked, frowning slightly.

"She's fine, sleeping." Kol said and moved to the study, pushing the door open and stepping inside, closing it behind him. "What's going on?"

"How's Rebekah?" Elijah asked.

"She's fine and I really wish everyone would stop asking me that. Go and see for yourself." Kol replied angrily, flopping down on a chair and raised a brow at his brothers back to his earlier question.

Elijah nodded and turned back to Nik who was glaring at Kol since he stepped inside the room.

"Nothing, just discussing our parent's obvious disregard towards this family" Nik snarled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"When did you have this epiphany? Because I had known this since forever and so has everyone else" Kol said, smirking.

"Drop the attitude" Nik said, marching in front of him and Kol jumped to his feet.

"Who are you, my father?" Kol said, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Am I really the only sane one in this family or do you want to start fighting each other? This is all we need right now." Elijah said rolling his eyes at his brothers. Being always in the middle of these two wasn't fun, but someone had to reign then in. "Shall we go back to business at hand or should I step out and let you two work it out?"

The brothers turned to Elijah and burst out laughing.

"Alright, we're calm, aren't we Kol?" Nik said and placed his hand on Kol's shoulder, grinning.

"Absolutely. Relax Elijah, we're just blowing off some steam" Kol replied.

"Well, in that case, let's discuss what we're doing now that everyone is here." Elijah said.

"What's the plan?"

...

...

Three days had passed and everyone was still staying at the Mikaelson Manor. No matter how much Kol liked having his family around, he really wished that they would go already. He had barely spent any time with Rebekah during this time and he missed her greatly. He was partly to blame because he had refused to see her for a whole day after they had their conversation in bed but now he missed her close to him.

He shook his head to chase the thoughts away. He wasn't supposed to think about his sister this way. But no matter how much he tried, she was still there, in his mind. He could still remember how soft her skin was when he touched her, how she shivered when he kissed her, how her lips tasted.

Releasing a groan, Kol grabbed a pillow from under his head and covered his face with it, holding it firmly in place. Maybe if he was lucky enough, he would suffocate and die and be free of this pain and slow torture that possesses him. He wanted to be free, to not feel this way.

Removing the pillow from his face, he threw it against the wall and groaned once more before deciding to take his chances and sleep, hoping and wishing that she won't haunt his dreams tonight.

Hearing a light knock on his door, Kol ignored whoever it was and pretended to sleep when he heard his door open and close. He heard her small voice call out to him but he shut his eyes tightly and bit down on his lower lip to stop himself from turning around. Maybe she will see that he was sleeping and leave. He hoped she would because if she was this close to him, he won't be able to hold back for much longer.

She crawled into his bed, under the covers and moved her body closer to his, her arms draping over him. He wanted to put his own on top of hers but held back. Maybe she will fall as sleep and he could take her back to her room. But then he felt her soft lips on his skin and it took all the willpower on the world not to turn around, pull her to him and crush their lips together.

He felt her hand moved over his chest and her lips on his neck and shoulder, down his arms that was on top of the covers.

"Kol" She whispered in his ear and he shuddered, her hot breath making him feel hotter and hotter. "I know you're awake."

Kol didn't move. He had to stay still and not give her any indication that he was awake. Feeling her pull on his arm, he moved to his back and slowly opened his eyes to look at her when she crushed her lips to his and he froze, his eyes wide open.

Pushing her away, he searched her eyes. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed, Rebekah" He said.

"I am in bed" She smirked innocently and holding her hands on the sides of his face, pressed her lips back to his.

"Not my bed, your bed" Kol said between kissed, trying to push her away but his willpower was slowly diminishing.

"Tell me to go and I'll go." She said moving her lips down his jaw to his neck, her body moving up so she was straddling him, running her hands down his chest. "Or shut up and kiss me"

Kol didn't have to think twice about his options, no matter how much he wanted to tell her to leave, a bigger part of him, the part that yearn for her, decided to move his lips against hers and hold his hands on her hips, slowly moving over her legs.

Flipping them over, Kol raised himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. She was beautiful and he wanted her. Needed her, to silence every screaming thought in his mind, to drown himself in her.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispered, gazing at her. "Why must you torture me so?"

"Why must you torture _me?_" Rebekah replied and pulled him town to her so she could kiss him again.

She moaned into the kiss, feeling his hands on her waist, her night dress being slowly moved higher up over her body until she had to break the kiss so he could remove it over her head. She laid there naked under him and he moved his gaze over her form, drinking in the sight of her.

"I love –"

A loud knock interrupted him mid sentence and he groaned.

"What!" He yelled out and Rebekah hurried to put the night dress back and rushed to hide in the bathroom as he walked to the door and opened it.

Nik was standing outside the door looking like he was going to kill someone. "You need to come downstairs. You won't like it, but parents are requesting your presence"

"Requesting or demanding?" Kol asked, not happy with the intrusion. He was so close.

"I don't have time to argue with you, just get downstairs and try not to kill anyone when you hear the news" Nik said and turned, walking away.

Kol turned his head to look back inside the room and shrugged at Rebekah's questioning gaze. He motioned for her to come with him and both walked downstairs.

The whole family was present and another two people he didn't recognise.

"Kol, Rebekah, nice of you to join us" Mikael spoke and Esther moved Rebekah to a seat near Caroline and Katerina. Niklaus and Elijah were standing nearby; both had the look of fury etched on their faces. Nik more than Elijah, but it was still obvious that they didn't agree with what was going on.

"Now that I'm here, does anyone want to tell me why I'm here in the middle of the night?" Kol said.

Mikael gestured to a girl, Kol noticed when he came downstairs and didn't recognise. "This is Annabelle" Mikael spoke. "She's going to be your wife."

Hearing the words, Kol's heard turned to look at his sister who was seething from the news. Addressing back his father, Kol shook his head. "No, she won't."

"Kol, she is a fine young woman and it has been settled already. You marry a week from tomorrow" Mikael said.

"No!" Rebekah spoke standing up. "No, I was supposed to marry first"

"We know, Rebekah, but circumstances have changed. What with Mr. Lockwood dying and everything. We need to restore our family name and Kol is going to do just that" Esther said, pushing Rebekah back down in the seat.

"And if I refuse?" Kol said, and smirked hearing Nik chuckle behind him at his choice of words.

"You won't because that is what you are told to do and you will do it" Mikael replied, a stern expression on his face.

"Watch me!" Kol said, through his teeth and walked away from everyone with Rebekah running after him.

"Kol, wait" She called when they were a safe distance away from the family. "What will you do?"

"Nothing, Bekah. There is nothing I can do. I have to marry her and -"

"No, you don't have to. I won't let her. I promise you won't" She said, cupping his face and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll take care of it".

She turned and went back to her room, leaving Kol do what he wished.

She won't let him marry someone he didn't love. He took care of her when it was her forced marriage. Now it was time to do the same for him.


End file.
